puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
KenOhara
KenOhara was a tag team formed by Kenoh and Hajime Ohara in Pro Wrestling Noah they were initially known as [[Choukibou-gun|'Choukibou-gun']] but the vice president of Noah Naomichi Marufuji disbanded Choukibou-gun and the rest of the stables in Noah on December 23, 2015 to unite the promotion against Suzuki-gun and Kenoh and Ohara would be later known as KenOhara a juction of Kenoh's name and Ohara surname. Kenoh and Ohara held the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship two times and also won the 2014 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League. On December 23, 2016 Kenoh and Ohara faced Takashi Sugiura and Alejandro Saez in a losing effort, after the match Kenoh abandoned Hajime Ohara and stated that KenOhara was finished and that he was tired of being labeled a junior class wrestler when he knows he could compete with the likes of Nakajima, Marufuji, and even Sugiura on a singles level. Kenoh and Ohara wrestled their last match as a team on December 24, defeating Taiji Ishimori and Hitoshi Kumano. PRO-WRESTLING NOAH OFFICIAL SITE|website=noah.co.jp|access-date=2017-01-07}} History Pro Wrestling Noah (2014–2016, 2017) After Hajime Ohara joined Choukibou-gun he and Kenoh formed a team. On March 8, Ohara and Kenoh unsuccessfully challenged Yoshinari Ogawa and Zack Sabre Jr. for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. On August 2, Ohara and Kenoh won the 2014 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League by defeating Daisuke Harada and Quiet Storm in the finals. As a result of pinning Harada in the finals, Ohara was granted a shot at his GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship on August 17, but was defeated in a three-way match, also involving Zack Sabre Jr. On October 12, Ohara and Kenoh defeated Atsushi Kotoge and Taiji Ishimori to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. On November 1, Ohara and Kenoh made a surprise appearance for New Japan Pro Wrestling, offering Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask a shot at their title. This led to Ohara and Kenoh's first title defense on December 6, where they defeated Liger and Tiger Mask. Their second defense took place on December 27, when they defeated Pesadilla and Super Crazy in a Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match. On January 18, the two made another successful defense against Daisuke Harada and Genba Hirayanagi. On March 15, Ohara and Kenoh lost the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship to Suzuki-gun's El Desperado and Taka Michinoku in a three-way match, also involving Harada and Hirayanagi. On March 28, Noah announced Ohara had signed a contract with the promotion, officially ending his days as a freelancer also Kenoh signed a contract with Noah, officially ending his affiliation with Michinoku Pro Wrestling. On July 18 to August 5, 2015 Ohara and Kenoh participated on the 2015 Global Junior Heavyweight League with Ohara on block B and Kenoh on block A. Ohara finished his block with 6 points and Kenoh with 8 points with both falling to advance to the finals. On August 22, Ohara and Kenoh received a rematch for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship, but were again defeated by Desperado and Michinoku. On September 5 to September 22 Ohara and Kenoh participated at the 2015 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League at block B with the both finished the tournament with 4 pints losing to Kaji Tomato and Shiori Asahi in their final match that cost them a place at the finals of the tournament. On December 23 Kenoh and Ohara faced each other in the PPV Destiny with Kenoh winning the match, after the match both shook hands and Kenoh chanllenged Taiji Ishimori for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion. On December 24, Naomichi Marufuji dismantled all of Noah's stables, including Choukibou-gun, in order to unite the promotion against Suzuki-gun. On January 31, 2016 Kenoh failed to capture the GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion from Ishimori. On March 19, 2016, Ohara and Kenoh won the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship for the second time by defeating Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada later that night Kenoh and Ohara challenged Yoshinobu Kanemaru for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion. They lost the title back to Kotoge and Harada on April 5. Kenoh and Ohara face each other in a 4-man tournament to determine the number 1 contender for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Champion, which Ohara won by defeating Daisuke Harada to win the tournament and become the number 1 contender. On April 30 after Harada and Kotoge retained the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship against Suzuki-Gun Taichi and Taka Michinoku, Ohara and Kenoh challenged Harada and Kotoge for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions but they uncessfully them. On May 4 Ohara failed to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship from Kanemaru. On May 28 Ohara and Kenoh failed againt to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team titles. On July 5, Kenoh defeated Genba Hirayanagi in a four-man tournament final to win one of Noah's three spots in New Japan Pro Wrestling's 2016 Super J-Cup. On July 20, Kenoh defeated Gurukun Mask in his first round match in the tournament. On August 21, he was eliminated from the tournament in the second round by reigning IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion KUSHIDA. On December 23 Kenoh and Hajime Ohara faced Takashi Sugiura and Alejandro Saez in a losing effort, after the match Kenoh abandoned Hajime Ohara and stated that KenOhara was finished and that he was tired of being labeled a junior class wrestler when he knows he could compete with the likes of Katsuhiko Nakajima, Naomichi Marufuji, and even Sugiura on a singles level. Kenoh and Ohara wrestled their last match as a team on December 24, defeating Taiji Ishimori and Hitoshi Kumano. PRO-WRESTLING NOAH OFFICIAL SITE|website=noah.co.jp|access-date=2017-01-07}} On November 3, 2017 it was announced they would reunite against Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada on November 28 at Differ Cup at one time only comeback which they won. Aftermath After the KenOhara split up Kenoh would start to have championship sucess in the heavyweight division when he and Masa Kitamiya defeated Maybach Taniguchi and Go Shiozaki for the GHC Tag Team Championship and in the junior heavyweight division Ohara would defeat Taiji Ishimori for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship. Later Kenoh and Ohara would face off in a singles match where Kenoh came out and raised the GHC Tag Team Championship over his head and draped the GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship on top of Ohara’s fallen body. In Wrestling *'Kenoh's Finishing moves' **High-speed roundhouse kick to the opponent's head **''Kebou'' (Soccer kick) **''Ragou'' (Cross-armed Gory special flipped forward into a sitout powerbomb) *'Ohara's Finishing moves' **''Devil Ray'' (Arm trap headscissors rolled into a cradle) **''Finnish Forearm'' (Sliding forearm smash) **''Muy Bien'' (Single leg Boston crab with armlock) **''Muy Bien Clutch'' (Single leg small package) *'Entrance themes' **"Shitsuren Mosshu" by Garlic Boys Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'235' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 - Kenoh **PWI ranked him #'239' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 - Ohara **PWI ranked him #'279' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2015 - Kenoh *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (2 times) **NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League (2014) **Super J-Cup Qualifying Tournament B (2016) - Kenoh References External links *Hajime Ohara Wikipedia Profie *Kenoh Wikipedia Profile *Hajime Ohara Noah Profie *Kenoh Noah Profile Category:Pro Wrestling Noah teams and stables Category:Tag Teams Category:NOAH teams and stables